how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted and Lily
General Outline Ted and Lily have been friends since their freshmen year of college. Lily was dating Ted's roommate and future best friend, Marshall Eriksen. During their college years, the three would hang out with each other on a regular basis, and based on flashbacks, it seems that they spent a lot of time getting high together. Ted was even present when Lily lost her virginity to Marshall. After knowing each other for years, Ted and Lily have become very close, for example, the two have both learned how to tell when the other is lying. The two have a tradition that when they're mad at each other, one of them buys the other a beer to make up. Her engagement to Marshall is what sparks Ted to start looking for a wife. For the majority of the first season, the two's friendship is strong, until Lily breaks off her engagement to Marshall to go to an art fellowship in San Francisco. Ted sees Lily's decision as selfish and takes Marshall's side. Even after Lily and Marshall get back together, Ted still does not completely forgive Lily straight away, due to the fact that he feels that she not only left Marshall, but him as well, and she never apologized to him. The two do eventually make up and Lily still continues to try to help Ted find a wife. One such episode which features tension between the two is . In this episode, they actually have a fight because of something that took place during the summer when Marshall and Lily were broken up; when Ted was helping Marshall to move on from Lily after she left him, he called her a "grinch" (Future Ted reveals that he actually used a word much worse than "grinch"). Lily is horrified when she finds out, but Ted is still not ready apologize, and even calls her a "grinch" again after that. However, they make up at the end of the episode. Background Ted and Lily (along with Marshall) first met in their first week of college in September, 1996, and have been best friends ever since. Once in college, when the pair were high together, Lily told Ted that she always wanted an Easy-Bake Oven, but never got it because her feminist mother got her a Lego set. Later, Lily did get it for Christmas, but that was only because Ted told Marshall about it. Show Outline Season 1 In Season 1, Ted helps Marshall practise his proposal to Lily, which she accepts. Lily later helps Ted with Natalie, giving him advice on how to get her to give him a second chance (although she was angry at him at first for the way he dumped her when they were together the first time). They begin to encounter problems in their friendship when Lily decides to move in with Marshall and Ted in , as Lily makes changes throughout the apartment, much to Ted's dismay. Lily also turns to Ted in after she decides that she wants to go to San Francisco for an art fellowship. Season 2 In Season 2, Lily returns to New York without initially telling the gang. Eventually she reconnects with everyone and hopes and later resumes her engagement with Marshall. She later discovers that while she has reconciled with Marshall, she was unaware that she had also hurt and abandoned Ted as well, which she had never apologized for. This came about when Lily played an old message on hers and Marshall's answering machine where Ted told Marshall to "get over that grinch" (though he used a more insulting word than 'grinch'). Lily responded by moving all of the Christmas decorations she had setup in The Apartment to her small studio apartment that she was still leasing. Not wanting to trouble Marshall while he was studying for a law school exam, the two eventually made peace in time to return all of the Christmas decorations before Marshall came home. Season 3 In Season 3, after living with Ted for years, Marshall and Lily decide to buy their own apartment in Dowisetrepla. After purchasing they discover that the apartment is actually uneven and will require substantial renovation to repair, meaning that Lily and Marshall would remain living with Ted in The Apartment for a while longer. Season 4 Lily intended to participate in the intervention the gang was going to have for Ted about Stella. However she, like everyone else, was won over by Stella after they had spent some time with her. Later in Season 7's No Pressure , that Lily tried to collect on a bet revealed between her and Marshall over whether Ted would end up with Robin, as they were on their way to Shelter Island for Ted and Stella's wedding. Marshall denied payment believing the outcome hadn't been decided yet, which he was correct about. After Stella left Ted at the altar, Lily was at Ted's side comforting him along with Marshall and Barney. Season 5 In Season 5, Lily becomes upset with Ted when he brings Amanda, a random date, to Lily's birthday party, saying she will bake Lily's cake. Lily's attempts to capture moments on camera when Amanda is out of the room lead to an argument between her and Ted. Lily claims that Ted's always bringing random girls who don't stick around into their private friend moments, and Ted argues that Lily is always artificially creating those moments. Eventually while flipping through Lily's photo album, they see the first photo she, Ted and Marshall took together when Ted invited her into his and Marshall's first roommate photo. Marshall questioned Ted's decision on the off chance he and Lily break up, to which Ted responded "what if you don't?" Showing that Ted recognized Lily and Marshall's relationship would last even before they did. Significant Episodes Season 1 * - Lily turns to Ted when she can't confide in Marshall about her wedding fears. Season 2 * - Ted warns Lily not to break Marshall's heart again. * - Ted and Lily fight because Ted called her a "grinch" when she was in San Francisco. Ted is angry that Lily never apologized to him when she left. * - Ted gets Lily a job at his firm. Season 3 * - Ted and Lily's first meeting which may not have gone as Lily and Marshall remember. Season 4 * - Ted learns that Lily has been sabotaging his relationships. * - Lily helps Ted realize he should take the job as a professor. Season 5 * - Ted gets annoyed when Marshall asks Lily to go on a trip, which was only meant for him and Ted. * - Ted tells Marshall that he would beat him up if he tried to cheat on Lily. * - Ted brings a girl to Lily's birthday party. She forgives him when she recalls how he welcomed her back in college. Season 6 * - Lily tricks Ted into going to the airport with her and tells him that she going to Spain to take some time off as she is getting tired of supporting Marshall. Season 7 * - Ted gets too involved in Lily's pregnancy. * - Ted moves out of the apartment, leaving it to Marshall and Lily. Season 8 * - Ted tries to dispel Lily's claim that he has never sealed his own stamp of approval and piggybacked on everybody else's ideas. In one of the videos that Ted watched to find out what he gave his stamp to, it was shown that Ted convinced Marshall, when he was doubting to stay together with Lily because he was so young, to keep dating Lily. * - Ted and Lily confess to each other how hard a time they are having lately. * - Lily accompanies Ted to see his house in Westchester which has finished renovating. However, Lily sees a "For Sale" sign, and Ted tells her that he is selling the house, and moving to Chicago to find the love of his life there. Lily tries to talk him out of it but soon realizes that reason Ted is moving is because he doesn't want to be around Barney and Robin after they are married. Season 9 * - Lily disapproves of Ted trying to find Robin's locket thinking he is trying to win her back, although Ted insists they are just friends. Ted assures Lily he won't fly to L.A. where they think the locket might be, although he ends up doing it anyway. * - Ted shows Lily a list he made of things he wants to do before moving to Chicago. Lily covers for Ted by telling Robin that the list is hers. * - Lily thinks Ted didn't get her and Marshall a wedding gift. She forgives him after finding out Stuart stole it. Gallery 101657_fox_1600bm_0_FULL.jpg How-i-met-your-mother-natural-history_article_story_main.jpg Lily_and_ted.png de:Ted - Lily Category:Relationships